1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device which receives a manufacturer code from a destination terminal connected for transmitting image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When carrying out a fax transmission, a conventional fax machine receives a manufacturer code from a destination terminal connected based on an entry of a calling number, and a control unit of the fax machine determines whether or not the received manufacturer code is registered in a storage unit. When the manufacturer code is registered in the storage unit, a display unit displays a manufacturer name registered in the storage unit by being associated with the manufacturer code. Therefore, an operator at a transmitting end can look at the manufacturer name displayed on the display unit to roughly determine whether or not a currently connected destination terminal is a proper destination of the fax transmission. When the displayed manufacturer name of the destination terminal is different from a correct manufacturer name, the transmission of the image data can be canceled by pressing a stop key of an operation panel.
To display the manufacturer name of the destination terminal on the display unit of the fax machine, the storage unit is required to previously register a manufacturer code and a manufacturer name of the destination terminal. Therefore, when carrying out a fax transmission to a first-time destination, since a manufacturer code or a manufacturer name of the destination terminal is not registered in the storage unit, the display unit cannot display the manufacturer name of the destination terminal. Thus, when the operator at the transmitting end attempts to transmit a fax to a first-time destination, the operator cannot determine whether or not a connected destination terminal is a proper destination terminal.
In the above-described conventional fax machine, unless the operator presses the stop key of the operation panel under a state in which the manufacturer name is displayed on the display unit, the control unit determines that the destination is a proper destination and the image data is transmitted. Therefore, when carrying out a fax transmission to a first-time destination terminal, there are cases in which the image data is transmitted to a wrong destination terminal without the operator being able to confirm the manufacturer name of the destination terminal from the display unit.